


Babysitting

by AudaciousAuthor



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudaciousAuthor/pseuds/AudaciousAuthor
Summary: Virgil babysits for Remy Sanders (whos kids are Roman and Remus). Logan babysits for Emile Picani (whos kids are Janus and Patton). And then stuff happens and Virgil and Logan meet and stuff and then the four kids take it into their hands to get Logan and Virgil to be more than friends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 4





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Self harm mention, playfighting and playkilling.

Virgil

I glanced at the address on my phone. 311 E Sunset Road. Yup, I was at the right house. I knocked on the door.  
A guy in sunglasses, ripped jeans and a leather jacket opened the door after a couple of minutes.  
"You're Virgil?" He asked, looking me over.  
I nodded. "You're Remy Sanders?"  
"Mhm." Remy took a sip from his iced coffee. "The twins are upstairs in their room. There's money for lunch on the table, you can order pizza or something. I'll be back around six. There's an extra key under the welcome mat around back, if you need it."  
"Alright. See you at six." I made a mental note of everything Remy had said.  
I ascended the stairs. Laughter rang through the halls. I smiled a little, making my way towards the source of the sound. I entered the room, leaving my bag at the door.  
Two boys were in the room. One was dressed as a prince, the other was dressed in all black. I assumed the latter was a villain. The prince turned to face me.  
"Who're you?" He pointed a plastic sword at me.  
"Virgil. I assume you two are Remus and Roman?"  
"Prince Roman." The prince corrected. "And yeah, that's Remus."  
"You the new babysitter?" Remus asked.  
"Mhm."  
"You don't look like a babysitter. You look like a villain." Roman looked me up and down.  
I glanced down at my attire. I was wearing black thigh-high boots with booty shorts, also in black. The flaming skull print (in white) on my crop top (black) probably wasn't making me look friendly either. Fishnets covered my legs and abdominal area, also spreading down my arms. I knew I had my black eyeshadow on under my eyes, and the hair covering half my face didn't exactly make me look friendly. I guess the choker, cuff bracelets, painted nails and the chains hanging from my belt weren't helping either.  
"I can see where you're coming from, but villain is my asthetic, so I guess I'm doing it right." I lowered myself onto the floor. "But I'm not scary."  
"You can be the villain now." Roman decided. "And Remus you can be my knight companion."  
"I don't wanna be a knight!" Remus whined. "I wanna be a dragon."  
"Okay. You can be a dragon protecting Prince Virgil."  
"I thought Virgil was the villain?"  
"He can be both." Roman informed. "Don'tcha wanna be my prince, Virgil?"  
"I can be whatever you want me to be." I shrugged.  
"Cool!" Roman exclaimed. "You're the captured prince and the villain!"  
Remus grabbed my hand, pulling me up off the ground. He led me over to the bunk bed.  
"The bottom bunk is the prison!" Remus pushed me onto the bed. "You have to stay there until Roman saves you from the dragon!"  
"And the evil sorcerer's castle is up here!" Roman dangled himself from the top bunk.  
"Don't do that." I said, pulling Roman off the top bunk and setting him on the floor. "I'm afraid you'll fall."  
"I won't! Dad lets us do it all the time, even if it worries Emile." Roman pointed his sword at me. "Now prepare for battle, evil sorcerer!"  
"You dare challenge me, mortal?" I towered above Roman. "I summon my dragon! You shall never defeat him and get your prince."  
Remus leaped onto Roman, knocking them both over. The twins giggled, playfully battling each other. I smiled.  
"I killed you!" Roman declared, shoving his sword between Remus' ribs and his arm. Remus closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue.  
"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "Now who will keep the prince my prisoner?"  
"Battle me!" Roman said, hitting my thigh with his sword.  
"You're too powerful for me to battle. That dragon was my last defense."  
"Then bow to me and admit defeat!" Roman smirked.  
I shook my head, lowering myself onto the ground. "I hereby admit defeat to the noble Prince Roman Sanders."  
"Now go be the captured prince." Roman commanded.  
I climbed into the bottom bunk bed. Roman came over to the edge of the bed. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Remus.  
"I'm back from the dead! I've been necromanced!"  
"That's not a word!" Roman protested. "But I killed you once and I can do it again!"  
Roman held up his sword. Remus smiled, picking up a mace that was propped against the wall. Remus smashed his mace into Roman's head.  
"Ow!" Roman whined, dropping his sword. "That hurt!"  
"C'mere." I held out a hand to Roman. He took it, giggling a little as I pulled him into my lap. "Where does it hurt?"  
"There." Roman said, gesturing towards his temple.  
"Well its not bleeding or bruised. That's good." I was speaking mostly to myself but Roman answered me.  
"I think my head is gonna fall off!"  
"I don't think so." I said, ruffling his hair. Roman curled up in my lap, giggling to himself.  
"Is it lunch time?" Remus whined.  
"You don't get lunch because you hit me in the head!" Roman laughed. I chuckled.  
"I'll order pizza." I set Roman down on the bed, pulling out my phone to order. "What type of pizza do you two like?"  
"Cheese!" They answered in unison.  
After lunch we played games the rest of the afternoon. Mostly games of princes and dragons, but it was fun.  
At six Remy came home.  
"Dad!" The twins launched themselves onto Remy.  
"Hey!" Remy protested, falling down onto the couch. "Did you two have fun today?"  
"Mhm!! Virgil made a great prince and villain!" Roman informed. "Can he come over again? Please?"  
"He's welcome whenever he wants." Remy decided, pulling both brothers into his lap. "Were they too much trouble?"  
"No. We had fun." I smiled at the way the twins eyes lit up when I said that.  
"You're welcome to come visit them anytime. I don't think they'll mind. Oh, and how old are you? You seem to be really good with kids."  
"I'm seventeen. Remus and Roman are six, right?"  
"Yeah. Well I guess you should be getting on home, your parents are probably missing you."  
"I'll see you soon then. Keep in touch." I then took my leave.  
On the walk home I glanced at my arm. Thin purple lines littered my arm. I sighed. My soulmate cut, and whenever your soulmate gets hurt the scars appear on your body in some color. My color was purple. The thing about the scars was that only you could see them. It was nice, because then I could wear whatever I wanted and no one would ever know my soulmate self harmed. I traced my finger over the scars the rest of the way home.  
Once I was home I bolted up the stairs and locked my door, praying my dad wasn't home.


End file.
